


运动会·番外

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 诺言的种子；深深所扎根土中；终将发芽；破土而出。睡眠；像花蕾；就要向着光明敞开胸怀；沉默终将发出声响。





	运动会·番外

这一年的场地比之往的都要大，大概是升入了高年级的原因吧。虽然小孩在运动场里依旧吵闹，变声期的声音比起幼儿的软绵来说显得又尖又细，但在看到周围有同伴以外的人的时候会有意识的降低音量这点让维吉尔很满意。而但丁最满意的是翻飞的衣摆裙角下漏出年轻健康气息。  
“你要是被警察带走了我是不会去保你的。”为了保持低调，维吉尔难得开口提醒但丁不要做出什么会引起奇怪误会的事情。毕竟昨天自己孩子就下了警告：不许来！来了就离家出走！  
“哦，老哥，你不觉得多看看这些孩子，吸收一下青春的气息能让人都变得比较年轻吗？”对于维吉尔的提醒，但丁完全不以为然，甚至想要教育维吉尔要活得年轻点。  
“看着你这张脸，我觉得这种疗法一点作用都没有。”  
但丁顿时捂紧胸口，表示自己受到了极大的心灵伤害。

两人步过了宽大的运动场，走向了附近教学楼里的便利店。刚有一轮比赛结束，便利店小小的窗口前挤满了前来补给的学生。看着挤成一团的小孩，兄弟两人决定转身躲到角落稍候片刻。  
双眼有点失神地盯着对面墙上粘贴着的海报，维吉尔突然发问，“你知道尼禄比赛的项目和时间表吗？”  
“当然。你昨天不也看过了吗？”  
“我看了第一页。”  
虽然说经过那次之后维吉尔终于认识到和尼禄进行亲子交流的重要性，也尽量多地尝试参与尼禄成长的各项事件，但繁忙的工作导致大多数的家长活动依旧落在但丁头上。为了更方便和及时得知尼禄的情况，在家长联系方式的一栏留的是但丁的电话和地址，所以当维吉尔过来拿起尼禄的运动会通知的时候但丁已经用这件事调戏了自家儿子良久。恼羞成怒的尼禄在维吉尔正准备翻到第二页的时候一把抢过了通知单，对两人下了个无情的警告之后跑上了楼，第二天也没和他们打招呼就跑出了家门。  
维吉尔的怨念丝丝缕缕地飘过来，但丁只好低头道歉，“是我的错。老哥，都是我的错。你儿子，我侄子早上的比赛已经结束了。这个都怪你那突然间的会议，不然我们可以拍到更多照片。”但丁默默地扳回了一局。  
“……”  
“下午的话，就只有一个200米和足球赛。”  
“足球赛？”  
尼禄是个好孩子，这点毋庸置疑。只是不在处理与同龄人的关系上尼禄总是不能得心应手，甚至有点笨拙。早就习惯了自己和儿子都是独行侠，维吉尔对尼禄会参加团体赛这件事表示十分惊讶，甚至感到了一丝被背叛的失落。

看着便利店窗口人潮开始有褪去的迹象，但丁掏出钱包抽出仅剩的几张纸币，给尼禄运动会买补给品是他们这几年来养下的习惯和默契，而运动会结束后则由维吉尔负责做一顿丰盛的晚餐。  
“应该是他的小女朋友建议的吧。”艰难地推算着手里的钱够不够用，但丁回答地有点漫不经心。  
“女朋友？！他怎么没有告诉我？”  
“哦，他也没有告诉我。”实在是算不来，但丁选择放弃，最多到时候他自己那份不买就是了。  
“那你怎么知道的？你跟踪我儿子？”想到这么一个可能，维吉尔从口袋里拿出了手机，要是但丁不能给他个满意的回答，几分钟之后这里将会被警察包围。  
“老天！你脑子到底是怎么想的？”看着维吉尔的手指放在一个危险的地方，但丁感到一阵头痛心慌，有时候他真的想撬开维吉尔的脑袋看看那些神奇的理论是怎么蹦出来的。  
“那小子在大街上和他的小女朋友手牵手逛街，我就看到而已。”  
当然，但丁并没有告诉维吉尔他还看着他们一路逛过了三家服装店，一家甜品店，去了游戏厅跟几个同龄的小年轻玩了三个小时的游戏，最后在街口分别的时候尼禄红着一张脸，眼睛闭得死紧地亲了人家女孩脸蛋一口。  
虽然不甚满意，但一时间也没能发现但丁的话里有什么问题，维吉尔只好把手机收了回去。  
新的一轮比赛就要开始了，远处的广播也重新开始了运作，大声地催促着选手们去登记签到。便利店顿时只剩下零星的几个人，维吉尔连忙催促但丁，“走吧。尼禄的比赛快要开始了。”  
“老哥。看那边，那个棕色头发绑马尾的小美人。”用手肘撞了下维吉尔，示意他往站在便利店旁边聊天的一群少女看去，“你儿子女朋友。”  
这个定语让维吉尔难得快速地在一群花花绿绿的女孩子中精准定位到了但丁只言片语描述的那个女孩，眼神发直地盯着人家审视起来。  
确实是个漂亮的女孩子，皮肤白皙，五官精致柔和，柔软的棕发用一根黑色的发带束起，显得十分干净利落。搭配的淡蓝色的玫瑰发夹更增添了一丝文静。举手投足间尽显礼貌与优雅。  
维吉尔听到和她同行的那个黑色卷发的女生叫她姬莉叶，是个好名字。从墙角探出半个身子，维吉尔作出及其不符合他平时作风的行为——偷听。  
姬莉叶的人缘应该很好，不断有经过的人向她和她身边的那个叫妮可的卷发女孩打招呼，讲少女间本来就没什么重点的话题切割得更加零碎，要不是她们中途提到过尼禄，维吉尔恐怕已经就缩回去了。  
“所以，你和尼禄发展成怎样了？”抱着刚买到的运动饮料，妮可以后退的高难度动作走在路上，歪着脑袋打趣着她的友人。  
突然被提及到和尼禄的关系，姬莉叶低呼了一下，红着脸垂下了头，快走两步赶上妮可在她耳边轻声说着悄悄话，不时发出几声少女独属的嬉笑，渐渐走远。  
疑惑女孩子说话为什么会这么小声，维吉尔也顾不上隐藏了，准备追上去再仔细听得清楚一点，却被但丁从身后拉住了肩膀。随着但丁的力度转过身，维吉尔还没来得及说话，一根冰冰凉凉的东西抵上了他的唇，将他浑身的焦躁和到嘴的训斥堵了回去。  
“跟踪女孩子可不是什么好的习惯啊，维吉尔。”在维吉尔偷听期间，但丁跑到了便利店买到了等待已久的补给，他左手握着一个草莓甜筒，包装还没开，右手捏着一根冰棍塞到了维吉尔面前，“嘿，老哥，你再不吃我的雪糕就要融了。”  
盯着但丁嬉笑的脸，维吉尔一口咬掉了嘴边的冰糕，但没有伸手去接。但丁没想到维吉尔会做出这么幼稚的动作，捏得不算紧的冰棍由于少了受力的点，顺着维吉尔的下巴往下，在上面融了一条亮晶晶的水痕。  
“你也太幼稚，太记仇了吧！”把冰棍塞到维吉尔手里，但丁连忙转身跑回便利店去给他讨了几张纸巾。  
混杂了果肉和牛奶的冰糕入口没多久就化成了一滩甜腻的水，还没能认真尝出味道便滑进了胃里。但丁还在和便利店里的服务员讨价还价，维吉尔从口袋里掏出随身携带的手帕擦干净下巴，又咬了一口冒着白烟的冰棍。  
蓝莓味的。

两兄弟挑了个好位置。离跑道不远不近的绿化区，浓密的枝叶投下的大片阴影下只有他们两个，年轻的小孩们像是一点也感受不到头顶太阳的威力，都挤在跑道旁围观。凭着较高的地势和身高，斯巴达兄弟轻松越过一群小孩的脑袋清楚地看到场内的景象，可惜转了一圈也没找到尼禄的身影。  
“那边几位可爱的女士，可以向你们打听点事吗？”但丁摘下刚买的牛仔帽向路过的几名女生打了招呼。高大帅气的成年男人一下子抓住了少女们的心，纷纷怀着害羞又自信的期待走进了树荫下。  
今天已经吐槽太多了，这次维吉尔丧失了纠正对方的动力，靠在树干上看着弟弟在那危险地谈笑风生。也不是说妒忌，维吉尔只是不明白。两人明明是长得一样的双胞胎，这些小女孩除了开头好奇看了他两眼，到最后还是只和但丁玩在一起。尼禄也是，他可以和但丁打闹成一团，但在他面前却总是有些拘谨，小心翼翼的表现让他感受到两人间的距离感。  
但丁表演的帽子戏法逗得几个女孩笑个不停，有一个比较大胆甚至上前亲了他胡子巴扎的脸蛋一口。  
难道是因为帽子？他也有。一顶质量不怎么好的黑色小圆礼帽，也是但丁刚刚买的，窄小的帽圈戴上之后把他的梳得整齐的发型压得扁塌变形，在衡量一番后维吉尔还是决定把帽子戴着不摘下来。  
“怀特先生？”  
一把耳熟的声音从树后传来，维吉尔确定自己在不久之前听过。正在他寻思回忆的时候一把更为熟悉的声音跟着传来，“嗯？怀特老头？”  
是尼禄！  
维吉尔连忙站直身子，走到已经停下耍宝，正低着头和那几个女孩说话的但丁身边，假装加入他们的对话。  
“不要管那个只会戴这种老土帽子的老头子了。我们要迟到了，妮可。”  
尽管尼禄尽力降低了音调，维吉尔灵敏的耳朵依旧捕抓到这句不礼貌的话，还有但丁在一旁忍不住的偷笑。  
很好，这家伙是故意给他买这顶引人误会的帽子的。  
“你是想死吗？但丁。”  
“哈哈哈，别这样，我是觉得真的适合你才买的。这不是多亏了它你才没有被发现吗？”憋过了头，但丁的声音变得有些滑稽的沙哑。  
“哼。”正因为这个，维吉尔才没有当初给但丁一顿爱的教训。  
告别了几位少女，但丁递了两样东西给维吉尔。一支粉红色的笔，在顶端还有一颗塑料做的水晶草莓，一看就知道是刚才那几个女孩的东西，。另外一样是一张同样粉红可爱的纸，纸张下端被撕了一块，将印在上面那颗的草莓“咬掉”了一口。  
“借了人家的东西是要还的。”但丁指了指维吉尔手中那支少女心溢出的笔。  
“但丁，你迟早是要被抓走的。”这次维吉尔是真的忍不住了，深深地叹了口气。  
对他哥的吐槽已经完全免疫，但丁耸了一下肩膀表示毫不在意，“这里有投稿活动。只要把想说的话下来，给到那个，广播台，他们会帮你全校广播。去给尼禄打个招呼？”  
这个主意倒是不错。维吉尔难得对但丁的建议表示满意，“转过身去。”  
“怎么？你还担心我偷看了？”但丁委屈地嚷嚷。  
“这里像是有适合写字的地方吗？”  
“……”

借了但丁的背写下一长段文字，维吉尔当即抛下但丁独自前往操场中央最高的广播台。  
看着远处正在做赛前准备的尼禄，维吉尔的思绪不由得飘远。时间过得真快。仿佛就在昨天，那个小小的身影还紧紧地握住他的手，路走得不是很稳，但仍然努力跟上他的步伐。而如今那个年幼的孩子已然成长为一个能独当一面的少年，有着自己心爱的女孩，有着自己的路。  
某种程度上可以说是心满意足？  
或许吧。  
维吉尔并不认为自己是一个好爸爸，但丁也对自己之前太不负责任的行为吐槽了他很久。事业和家人之间的抉择是一个令人头痛的问题。原先的他向来是以事业为重，毕竟没有金钱作为支撑，没有办法让当时还只是小宝宝的尼禄能在这个世界上生存下去。但随着时间的流逝，一切都在发生着变化。当他接到但丁的那通警告时，内心没有任何波动那都是说谎。反思是随之的，如何做又是另外的一回事。之后的摸索即使麻烦不断，却也依旧进行。尼禄也渐渐地开始接纳这位不怎么“懂事”的父亲。  
一切都在变化，包括他自己。至始至终都是这样。

“砰”！信号枪的声音响起，维吉尔才从反思中惊醒，这稿子现在递过去还来得及念吗？  
命运之神这次稍微地眷顾了一下维吉尔。在几声刺耳的口哨声中，跑道上的几个小孩又回到了出发点。刚刚有个小混蛋违规偷跑了，现在正被严厉的裁判揪着教训中。  
这些突发事故是广播台最爱的事情了，带着连麦耳机的小女孩激动地拍桌而起，堆放在一旁的投稿被无情地推散到地上。不过就算被她选上也不是什么好事情，维吉尔看着那些被她捏皱在手中的纸条感叹。

软胶的跑道被太阳晒得滚烫，就算隔着鞋底都能感受到那不断上涌的热量。尼禄不时蹦跳几下，一来分散脚底的热量，一来维持身体的热量和灵活，在心里直抓狂：这唠叨什么时候才能完？  
好不容易，那个倒霉的始作俑者终于被放过，比赛重新开始。尼禄蹲下身子，调整好姿势，力量聚集到赤裸的小腿上，绷出了一条漂亮的腿部曲线。  
“砰！”信号枪再次响起！  
然而，惯例的喝彩和加油声却没有随之响起。取而代之的是一把低沉的男声，还有校园各处彼此起伏的呻吟。  
“What？！”尼禄难以置信地望向广播台。优美的诗句正以磁性深情的声音源源不断地从那里漏出。  
【心儿呀；  
不要沮丧；  
天将破晓；  
黎明即将来到。】  
受到冲击较小的另外几位选手看到最强对手尼禄因震惊而迟钝的动作，纷纷抢先动作。  
“该死。”尼禄偷骂了句脏话，动作慌忙地追了上去。他和姬莉叶说好了要赢的，那两个不听劝告的老头，晚点再和他们算账！  
虽然出了点意外拖缓了一小段时间，但短跑比赛依旧结束地很快。最后以轻微的优势获胜，尼禄喘着气在跑道上缓慢地走着平复气息，只是为什么他总觉得头上的阳光越来越炫目了呢？  
【诺言的种子；  
深深所扎根土中；  
终将发芽；  
破土而出。  
睡眠；  
像花蕾；  
就要向着光明敞开胸怀；  
沉默终将发出声响。】  
维吉尔的声音依旧通过电波在全校掀起小小的骚动。尼禄极力在心里暗示自己无视掉萦绕在耳边的各种声音。  
姬莉叶！你究竟在哪？！  
命运是公平的，它跑到了维吉尔身边，自然也就无暇照顾尼禄这个可怜的小伙子。一个火热黏腻突然从背后搭上了尼禄的肩背，压得他向前踉跄了一步，混杂着尖细和沙哑的少年音在他耳边聒噪，“你小子果然厉害啊，每次都赢不了你。”  
“嗯嗯。”尼禄低着头，心不在焉地回应，炎热和羞耻让他一张小脸涨满异样的红光。  
但这些都没有被粗枝大叶的年轻人留意到，继续热情地拉扯着尼禄，胡乱地扯着话题，“哎，这声音，我看半个学校都要酥了。不过我也被吓到就是了，尼禄你也是吧。”  
“是是。”尼禄的脸更红了。  
【沉默终将发出声响。  
负重将得到报偿；  
苦难将照亮你的路程；  
这一天即将到来。】  
“哎，你说我们学校什么时候来了这么个‘磁力’的老师啊？”  
看着在操场尽头向他张开怀抱，挥手示意的但丁，又扭头看了眼在众人瞩目中正走下广播台楼梯的黑色人影，尼禄一张脸红得仿佛全身的血液都汇在了上面，过度充血导致的缺氧让他的双眼湿润仿佛下一秒就能滴出泪水来了。摇晃着昏眩的脑袋，尼禄朝那两个方向各比了个中指，向旁边这个他甚至记不清名字同学喊了出来，  
“那是我家的傻子老爸和叔叔！”

“嗨，老哥，看起来你刚才的朗诵大侄子并没有领情哦。”但丁托着腮看着远处正在准备足球赛的尼禄，“还赏了我们俩一人一个中指。”  
“那晚餐就给他两根胡萝卜好了。”维吉尔耸耸肩。  
“这真的是太冷了。”但丁撇了撇嘴，“事先声明，我可不要。”  
“我也没打算给你做。”  
当两个幼稚鬼还在拌嘴的时候，足球赛已经在紧锣密鼓地进行中。尼禄一边带球过人一边庆幸着自己的叔叔和老爸没有给他整出新的幺蛾子。刚才的朗诵一出就已经够让人头疼了。好在经过一队人的努力之后，比赛最终以尼禄所在的班级获胜而结束。  
“恭喜了，大侄子。我带你老爹来给你送温暖了。”但丁拉着维吉尔挤进了运动员的休息室，找到了正在狂灌矿泉水的尼禄。  
“……那还真是谢谢你们了。”尼禄看着面前的俩人，咬着水瓶口子恶狠狠地回应两人。  
“走吧，回家了。”维吉尔向着尼禄伸出手。  
即使对维吉尔之前的行为有些小不满，听到“回家”一词的时候尼禄还是松开了咬紧的瓶口，有点虚弱，有点柔软地回答，“好，老爸。”

【文中诗歌是 泰戈尔的《黎明》】

**Author's Note:**

> 这是给朋友的一篇亲情文续的番外。对正文有兴趣的话可以去lof找翻一下。  
旧文搬运的最后一篇了，填完之前的坑之后可能还有再随缘掉落。


End file.
